U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,588, granted Sept. 9, 1975, to Greene discloses certain ethylene/alkyl acrylate/1,4-butenedioic acid ester copolymers. The present invention is useful in stabilizing the polymers disclosed by Greene.
Diamine cures of ethylene/alkyl acrylate/1,4-butenedioic acid ester polymers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,851, granted May 31, 1977, to Greene, U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,472, granted May 13, 1975, to Greene and Lewis, and in Du Pont Technical Bulletin EA-310.1, "Safe-Processing Diamine Curing Systems" by J. F. Hagman. However, as specifically stated in Hagman (and supported by the disclosure of Greene and Greene and Lewis) diamines react very slowly with the carboxyl cure site and require the addition of accelerators or catalysts for practical cure rates.